


reaching one hundred

by lovebalance



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hinted Pair, Yewon-Focused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebalance/pseuds/lovebalance
Summary: until the night ends.





	reaching one hundred

**Author's Note:**

> pretty short. wrote this so i could escape my writing slump.

    _one._

 __Yewon doesn’t need to eat, but it doesn’t stop her from doing so. She doesn’t even feel hungry. Kyungwon stares at her from across the table, as the other eats every last bite from the plate. “My parents said I was always like this.” Yewon says. “I was a chubby baby.”

The smile Kyungwon gives her is strange. Yewon forgets about it later, excusing it for something about nerves.

    _two_.

Yewon has an off switch. It’s somewhere between her neck and her back, she notices it when gazing at herself in the mirror. Her first feeling is fear, than confusion, because this is an off switch. She quickly puts a dress on and slides down against the door, in the dark bathroom.

Something in her mind was telling her to stop thinking about it. She doesn’t realize how long she’s been sitting there until Kyungwon knocks on the door. “Hello? Are you okay?” Pause. “It’s been like three hours.”

Yewon stares at the ceiling. Sorry. Just feel like shit. Also I have an off switch but you probably knew that too.

    _three_.

“Is it normal to be allergic to water?” Yewon is staring at Kyungwon from across the room, swinging her legs as Kyungwon packs her bags. She is apparently going to the beach with some other girls, ones who Yewon is sure don’t exist.

Kyungwon hums, a response, as she messily stuffs things into her bag. “Like…not being able to swim?”

‘Maybe to go laugh at me, her weird roommate with an off switch.’

Yewon shrugs. “I don’t know.” She picks a thread that was loose from her shirt. “Every time I think of going swimming I feel like…” Kyungwon was only partly listening. Yewon is only a little jealous, a little irritated as well.

“I could die.”

There’s an awkward silence. Yewon closes her eyes, shuts them tight. “Or something. Never mind.” She falls back on her back and doesn’t open them when Kyungwon whispers a soft bye to her. She doesn’t remember sleeping.

    _four_.

Kyungwon invites Yewon out on a date, out of the blue. She pulls Yewon out of bed and dances with her, and says they must go, they must. When Kyungwon is close to her face, Yewon thinks ‘she’s so pretty.’

Yewon tries to remember what a crush feels like. She has no memories, everything up until she woke up one morning, it was all black.

Can’t remember her own parents. If that wasn’t strange.

    _five_.

“How long did you know?”

Yewon is hugging herself, just staring at the moon. “Forever?”

Kyungwon hasn’t spoken since she brought up the possibility. Then asked the question. Yewon can’t find it in her to laugh or do anything. “Yewo-”

“Is that even my real name? Why can’t I remember?” Pause. “Why can’t I remember anyone but you calling me that?” It doesn't seem like Kyungwon has an answer for her.

Does Yewon have a right to feel betrayed?

Or to feel anything at all?

    **last**.

When Kyungwon first meets her, her name is not Yewon, not just yet. Her name is MODEL 2684, the name Nayoung had thought would fit the labs newest project. Honestly, at first it had sounded cool. Then, five minutes later Kyungwon realized that it was a name of a model from a novel they both read for class when they were younger, so the name lost all credibility.

At first, that was all Kyungwon knew. The name. Nayoung was in a different branch than Kyungwon, and nothing from that branch ever made it over to the desk Kyungwon slaved away at. Then, one friday, when Kyungwon was trying to inhale four cups of ramen out of pure curiosity, she gets a message.

‘hey, surprise for you. come now!!!’

‘y do u type so formal like’

‘now.’

She first thought that Nayoung had bought her favorite donuts from the store deep into the city. The strawberry ones were the best. What she had not expected was to see a white cloth covering most of the lab table, with Nayoung shushing her as soon as she stepped in.

Nayoung had explained it to her, the rumors of new androids, the human aspect. Everything. If they succeeded with the test run, they would mass produce them, and sell them all over. And Kyungwon was fine with at first. Then Nayoung had said she was the only who was supposed to test it. Of course, her initial reaction was a quick no.

“Come on, you’ll get paid!”

Who was she to say no?

  
“Once I turn the machine on, it’s your mission.” She hits Kyungwon’s back with a strong force. “So have fun!”

Kyungwon looks at the robot, with her pretty red hair and sleek black eyelashes. She grabs her palm, and is meet with nothing but an odd coldness.

“Ok.”

+

“Hey, it’s me.”

“Hey Kyung. What’s wrong? You sound like you’re crying.”

“...”

“Don’t sell these robots to the public, it’s a bad idea. Seriously.”

**click.**

**Author's Note:**

> it's all up to you on what happened next.


End file.
